Animal I have Become
by ShadowedFireBlade
Summary: Come back to me, Yuki." I hear a voice murmur from above me, assumingly from Kaname, before the darkness fully engulfs me, and I was no more. "Come back to me…" He whispers again, his tears falling onto my cheek. "Yuki.." This animal I have become…


Warning: Character Death. /Maybe/ slight oocness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I also do not own the song 'Animal I have Become' by Three Days Grace. I do, however, own the plot.

'Thinking'

'**Animalistic Side'**

'_**Normal Side'**_

_Lyrics_

Animal I have Become

"What have I done..?" I whisper in horror, as I stare at the dead bodies around me. I choke down a strangled sob. I was born with an animalistic side, but..

'_**You've never done so much damage before.. W-why now?'**_ I ask my other side mentally, in complete shock.

'**It's your punishment.'**

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself!_

'_**My.. Punishment… for what?! You killed all the ones I loved! You..'**_ I was cut off.

'**You never let me out, Yuki. For the whole 15 years of your fucking life, I've been chained!'** The other side of me sounded furious.

'_**Damn you! That doesn't mean you have to take it out on my family!'**_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal (this animal, this animal)_

'**It was your punishment!'** My other side hisses, before falling silent.

I hiss, annoyed. "Damn you.." I whisper, a tear running down my check. "Go to hell."

I look around again, shaking my head, as I get up and run away from that place - the place I killed. The place I brought death upon my family. I shook my head, willing the thoughts to leave my head.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself!_

As I come to a place I recognized, I slow down, stopping at the edge of the cliff. **'What are you going to do? Jumping off the cliff will kill us both, you know.'**

'_**I know.'**_ I merely say. _**'But.. That is not my intention.'**_ My other side is silent, probably thinking. Maybe plotting revenge. Maybe something else I don't know of. I can't be sure.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal.._

I look around, making sure no one is here, watching me, then reach down to my belt, and pull out the dagger Kaname gave me once. I look at its blood-covered form in disgust, remembering that I had taken Zero's life with it. "No.. Not me. You." I whisper, 'you' meaning my other side. _**'You..'**_ I think again with a sob. I start lifting the dagger to my chest, when I hear a short, fear-filled gasp from the other side of the clearing.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal…)_

As I look up, my eyes meet with another's - Kaname's. I hold his stare for a bit, and then ignore him, raising the blade to my chest again, until it is poised over my heart. My other side, clearly figuring out what I was going to do, fought for control. I push it down, closing my eyes as tears leak out, knowing what I was about to do. 'I deserve it…' I think.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal…_

I sob, piecing the blade into my chest, thinking it again. 'I deserve it!'

I let out a quiet, but strangled cry in pain, but I still push it further and further, until it is completely through my chest. I fall to the ground, almost reaching the darkness, before I let my other self take over.

"Come back to me, Yuki." I hear a voice murmur from above me, assumingly from Kaname, before the darkness fully engulfs me, and I was no more.

"Come back to me…" He whispers again, his tears falling onto my cheek. "Yuki.."

_This animal I have become…_

Animal I have Become

-sniff-

I have a think for killing off my charries in oneshorts.. er.. or songfics. xD At the moment, anyway.

Ai: Yeah, first you kill of me, then Yuki! Poor Kaname. Did you ever consider his feelings? Huh? Did y-

Kaname: Calm down.. -mutters-

Me: Aww.. but.. Kaname gets a happy ending in-

Ai&Kaname&Yuki: HAPPY ENDING?!

Me: AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE 3 RUDE PEOPLE INTERUPTED!

He gets a happy ending in the next chapter or sequel… If the readers want one, anyway!

A&Y: Ohh. -nod- Wishwishwish!

Kaname: O.o; Ohkay..

Me: -pokes Vale- -pokepokepokeBLOOP-

Vale: Oww.. stoppit.. ohhhh. Alright. -ahem-

R&R.. or Fire shall send her armeh after you! NYAHAHAHA.

Kazu: -poofs in- Also check out Torn Love.

Vale&Ai: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Me: Umm.. again, R&R? -pushes the three into a different room- Cripes..


End file.
